The present disclosure relates to a stop control system for a direct-injection type internal combustion engine.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-37865 describes that an HC trap filter is attached to an intake passage of an internal combustion engine. The HC trap filter prevents the release of evaporative emission of unburnt fuel to the outside when the internal combustion engine is stationary.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-229982 describes that a rotary piston engine is automatically stopped when a predetermined condition is satisfied, that is to say, the so-called idling stop is performed. This rotary piston engine is configured such that fuel is directly injected into a working chamber which is in the intake stroke. During a period from start of fuel cut that is cutting off of fuel supply to the rotary piston engine to the moment when the rotary piston engine stops, an accessory provides with rotational resistance to this rotary piston engine. In this manner, when the internal combustion engine stops completely, the rotor (in other words, the output shaft) is caused to come, in its rotational direction, to a predetermined position that is suitable for the next automatic start.